Song of a Caged Bird
by HarmonyGames
Summary: I had never felt so trapped, I spent thirteen years alone. But nothing could be as awful as this. I had to choose between my freedom and my family.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Things That Go Bump in The Night

I was in my study, working another late night. The world was dark and quiet expect for my pen on the parchment and the lantern in front of me. It had to be past midnight by now, Anna and the castle staff would be asleep by now with the exception of the Royal Guard. I continued to scribble away at my important documents, reading, reviewing and signing. In the midst of my concentration I began to hear a 'tap tap tap' sound was heard from the study's balcony.

Grabbing my lantern I cautiously walked to the balcony doors, certain the sound was nothing more than the wind or possibly an owl tapping at the castle walls. But to be sure and give my wandering mind some relief I opened the doors. Finding not the wind or a bird greeting me but Anna outside, relaxing, she was just staring up at the stars.

"Anna! You frightened me? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Elsa asked her . "How long have you been out here? How did you get out here?"

"Relaxing" Anna replied. "And there was about twenty minutes, you were asleep at your desk."

I gave her a disapproving glare and sighed deeply with disappointment. "No wonder you sleep all hours of the day, you never go to bed at a proper hour!"

Anna shrugged "Neither do you." She said rolling her eyes. "All you do is work all night!"

Sighing softly I shook my head "I have important work to tend to Anna, just go to bed okay?" Anna grumbled and sighed muttering something incoherent. "Anna don't make me pull rank, It is getting late and I don't want to argue any longer. Go to bed, and I expect you to be up for breakfast and in the dinning hall at seven with the rest of the castle, that is an order not a request."

The princess glared, of course she groaned thinking that I was completely unreasonable. But I shook the situation off my shoulder and returned to work only retiring to bed when the stack of important paperwork was complete. I walked to my bedroom in silence, checking on Anna before turning in for the night. She seemed to be sound asleep in her bed.

I was woken at five by Gerda, I bathed, got dressed and made myself look presentable. Hair done, make up done. Everything a proper Queen should do to look the part. By the time I left for breakfast it was nearly seven. I watched Anna, who was dragging herself down the hall with tired steps. I silently rolled my eyes, it was about time she become a proper princess and have more responsibility.

"Elsa.. can I please go back to bed, I'm exhausted."

"I was up late too Anna, and we are both going to breakfast, you're old enough to take on more responsibility and that includes attending meals with the rest of the castle."

I walked into the room and everyone stands, it was still odd to me. The amount of respect that everyone had. They stood when I entered a room, bowed to me , pledged allegiance to me. It just felt strange I still felt like a child sometimes, yet there was an entire country depending on me to rule. I took my seat at the head of the table, I sat first and then Anna with everyone else following suit. The staff began bringing out trays of fruit, pastries and breads. My breakfast was served to me on a silver plate ever so perfectly portioned, everyone else helped themselves to the trays of food.

I could tell Anna had hardly slept a wink, neither had I but I was used to the long sometimes sleepless nights. Anna on the other hand, was used to getting at least eight to ten hours a night sometimes more. I glanced over at her and could tell she was about ready to do a face plant into her waffles. So I did what I always do and gave in. "Anna you seem ill" I paused. "Perhaps you would like to go back to bed?"

"Yes Elsa, thank you." Anna said she excused herself from the table and left. "Your too lenient with her Your Majesty, she must learn." Gerda said.

Elsa shook her head "I know, I will give her due warning about attending breakfast tomorrow, if she cant plan to get enough sleep with plenty of notice" I paused "I don't know what I can do to help her cause."

Breakfast concluded, I dismissed everyone at eight and then went upstairs to my study to begin another long day of meetings at paperwork.

"Queen Elsa?" A voice called opening my door.

"Yes." I answer

"The council really needs the papers for the schoolhouse repairs revised and approved, the builders are getting anxious."

I sighed heavily "It will be done soon, I promise." I told him "Please leave me to it." I shifted through a few papers and found the files for the repairs to the schoolhouse. I signed and approved them then called for the approval notice to be delivered to the builders. Before long the clock read twelve noon, lunch was brought up for me, I hardly touched it, far too focused on my work to think about the sandwich sitting next to me.

"Your Majesty, The council members are here for your three o clock meeting." My Guard informed me "shall I allow them in?"

"Yes please." I told him "Thank you Henrik"

I stood as the members of my council entered the room. I had invited Anna to attend but of course she failed to show. "Lets get started shall we?" I say with a heavy sigh. "Reports please."

The Captain of the Guard speaks first. "Nothing new to report today your majesty, crime rates even petty theft has plummeted in the last month." The next man speaks. "Trade deals are all going as planned and we have secured a new partner in the north, we expect to make our first trade next month." One by one each member gave their report, we discussed future plans for Arendelle, looked at the complaints and requests that the people of our kingdom had submitted to us and decided which ones would be feasible to take on this month and which we would have to spread out over the next six months to a year. Of course is was me who had the final decision on everything, me who had to sign the papers and if it were to all go sour it would me my fault.

The meeting ended promptly at five so we could go to dinner. Everyone stood as I entered it was something I really never could get used to. Anna and I didn't speak that night, right after dinner I retreated to the study to finish the days paperwork.

All seemed quiet, just as it had been the previous night. I worked late into the evening, my lantern was again the only light in the room, my pen on the parchment to only sound other than the sound of my Guards shuffling outside my door. Every so often I would hear them ask each other questions, sometimes their chatter was distracting, other times it kept me awake and alert while I tried to keep my eyes open and focus on my tasks. On the bad nights not even the relentless chatter was enough to keep me awake and Gerda had found me asleep at my desk on more than one occasion.

I looked outside into the pit of endless black letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "Are you alright your Majesty?" One of the Guards opened the door.

"Yes, thank you just tired." I smiled "Don't bother worrying about me, I will soon be done for the night." That was a lie as hours later my papers were still not completed. I was ready to give up for the night and retire to bed until I head the 'Tap tap tap' at my balcony doors again. "Anna.." I say under my breath picking up the lantern and heading for the door.

I open them slowly "Anna, we talked about this last night." Elsa said stepping out into the darkness. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"Do what again Your Majesty?" An arm wraps itself around me another holds a blade to my throat. "Speak, scream or struggled and I will slit that pretty little throat of yours." I nod and the blade retreats from my throat the hand that held it grabs my hair and slams my head against the wall, knocking me into a world of darkness, far darker than my nights alone working in the study.

When I woke I was in a tiny room, my head ached. I had not known who my attacker was but his voice rang deep, venomous and familiar in my mind. I sat up in the tiny bed my captor had placed me in and look around the room, it was still dark. Either that or we were underground.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… that was almost too easy." He laughed "You didn't even put up a fight." He snickered it was then that I realized who had captured me.

"Prince Hans." I say with the most distasteful tone I can manage, the mention of his name makes me want to vomit, I hated him with every inch of my being for what he did to us. Silence lingers over us for a long time, not one of us breaks it. My eyes lock onto his as he steps of of the darkness revealing his face to me.

"Why have you brought me here?" I ask him

"Oh Elsa I have something very important to show you….." Hans laughed he took my wrists behind my back and shoved me forwards taking me into another room. "Go on…. Go in…" he said. There in the corner was my Sister, bound and gaged hair a mess, clothes bloodied. She was unconscious and I thanked every god there was for that as I was sure were she to wake Anna would be in a world of pain. I went to run for her but Hans stopped me. Grabbing my arm I was pulled back into his grip, I head his laughter echo in my ears.

"Oh Elsa, did you really think I was that stupid." He asked. "You will not be permitted to see Anna, not until you agree to my terms."

"How did you get her!" I screamed crying. "How did you get Anna! Let her go! Let her go!"

"Oh it was quite easy, you see after breakfast hour, she left the castle crying and I simply snatched her up." He snickered. "I will consider releasing your sister on my terms and conditions only, if you follow them and give me exactly what I want I will consider allowing Anna to remain breathing."

"What do you want from me?" I snap at him glaring as if I could shoot daggers from my eyes and pierce his skin. I would very much like to see Hans pinned and unable to move. I wished that I could kill him right then and there. I guess he could see the rage and anger behind my eyes. Because what he said next crushed my spirits. "If you even think about using your powers against me, to kill me people you love will die. I have infiltrated your guard, I have people everywhere and if you disobey me in any way they have a list of people that they have been instructed to kill in case of my death or on my command."

"Somebody will Question where Anna is in the morning and why she is not in the castle."

"Which is why you better agree to my terms Elsa…. If you take your dear sweet time deciding on my little arrangement and people start getting curious, Anna dies. Understand?"

"Just tell me what you want Hans." I say anger coursing through my voice.

"Simple, I want the throne, I want Arendelle." He smirked "So If you want Anna and your other loved ones to live, You will Marry me, you will make me King and you will produce an heir for me."

* * *

 **Please leave a reveiw for me and let me know how I am do I will try to respond if I can.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Lost and Insecure

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

-Lost and Insecure-

I stare at him, for what seems like an eternity. In reality it was only a few minutes, but it seemed like the world stopped for a while. My heart sank, It dropped through the ground I couldn't process the information fast enough 'Marry Hans' I said silently to myself 'Marry Him' It was the first time in a while I was completely at a loss for what to do. Give up my family or my country and my freedom, if it were my life if would be easier, I would die to protect Arendelle. Today, there were more lives that would be taken if I rejected prince Hans' marriage proposal.

I looked up at Hans, his eyes, green, venomous piercing my soul. "Well?" He hissed "Make a decision you wretched wench." He spat at me

I start shaking, I don't know what to do, I just stand there looking at him, not speaking. "Do you need some convincing?"he takes my hair out of its braid and runs his hands through it. "Maybe your sister could do with one less hand?" He whispers in my ear I shift away from him almost in tears If Hans hurt Anna I would feel guilty forever. Hans faced me, grabbing my chin I could see his face shift to anger Hans wouldn't take his eyes off of me. His glance told me that If I didn't make a choice soon he would do something horrible. "I need an answer, Elsa" He said sternly

"I will Marry you." I say softly.

"Good." He smiles dropping my chin. "You will host a Ball and announce our engagement. You will act like it is the happiest day of your life. You will be a perfect wife, and you will play the part because if somebody finds that our marriage is not out of love your family and everyone you love will die." A malicious grin appeared on Hans' face. "Understand?"

"Yes." I say "Will you release Anna?" I ask him hopeful that he would acknowledge my request since I agreed to marry him.

I see him think for a moment. "I'll think about it, for now tell anyone who asks that Anna has gone to visit Kristoff at the Ice Harvesting camp."

"But I need Anna to be safe, I want her to be with me." I beg him. "Please how do I know that you'll release her? How am I supposed to believe that you will do what you say."

"I suggest that you listen to me, witch." Hans said "If you behave for me I will return Anna to you."Hans called his guards "Take her back to the castle" he ordered. "Elsa I expect that you start planning our engagement party, it will be on this night in one weeks time, if you aren't perfect you will suffer and just remember that I have infiltrated your guard if you say a word to anyone if you try to run I will know and I will take Anna's life."

I was grabbed forcefully by Hans' guards and taken outside. I noticed that we were on a boat in a cove a few miles from the castle. Tucked away and hidden by the mountains. It was the perfect hiding place If the ship had come from the west it was unlikely that the Royal Guard had even detected it as a threat. They walk me off the ship practically dragging me along they leave me just outside the village. The air is crisp and cold, all I can think of is Anna bound tightly by ropes and left in that freezing cell aboard Prince Hans' ship.

"Queen Elsa?" One of the guards ask confused as I walk up to the castle alone, by now it is probably three or four in the morning. "What are you doing outside at this hour? Especially without notifying anyone?"

"I apologize, I was taking a walk I woke early and could not fall back asleep. Thank you for your concern but I am fine."

I walked back to my room, wishing to get a few hours of sleep, I notified Kai that I would be taking the day off tomorrow and that nobody was to disturb me. I changed out of my clothes, and into a simple pale blue nightdress I didn't turn the covers over I just laid on top of them. My chest felt tight, I felt absolutely horrible. Soon I was sick and my stomach contents were now on the floor. I could not shake the feeling that Anna was alone on that ship, with Hans. I wondered if she could sleep or if she was in a lot of pain. I felt guilty that Hans had taken her and not me. While I was safe and warm in bed within the walls of the castle. Anna was tied up in the corner of that tiny cell after having been bloodied and beaten.

For a long time I just laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling. I did not get the few hours of sleep that I had been desiring before the sun came up. Instead I woke early to start writing out the invitations to my engagement party. "My engagement party" I said under my breath, I hated the sound of it. Absolutely hated it.

I finished writing the Invitations and sealed each one with a wax seal imprinted with Arendelles signature crest. I looked over them with a heavy heart. In less than a week, my life was going to become an absolute hell. With Hans having infiltrated my guard there were not many people that I could trust, I no longer know who is loyal to Arendelle and who doesn't agree with their magical Queen who they believe could set of another eternal winter at any moment. All I had wanted was to be free, to live a peaceful life with my little family. Now I look to my future and see nothing but darkness, and a life full of lies.

I come out of my room to find Kai and have him deliver the invitations "Kai? Deliver these please" I said handing him the stack of invitations. "Right away." I add "Do not stop for anyone, these have to get to their destinations right away, I will be hosting a ball in a weeks time."

"Of course your majesty." He said. I was glad he did not ask me any more questions about the nature of the ball. I just wanted to get through the week so I could have my sister back.

"Queen Elsa!" Gerda calls for me. "Where is that sister of yours?"

"She went up to see Kristoff at the camp, she will be there with him for the rest of the week." I respond. "I've excused her from all her duties, can you ensure they are completed?" I ask

"Yes, of course." Gerda nodded "Right away."

I watched Gerda hurry away, but I still could not stop thinking about Anna. Anna was with Hans, Anna was not safe and she would not be safe for another week when I finally had her back. But before Anna could be safe with me, I had party plans to attended to. I walked down and notified the kitchen staff of the food preparations they would need to make. By the time I was done Kai had returned and I asked him to take care of the music and the decorations and all the other important preparations associated with a ball, I had never hosted one before and I never had a hand in planning my coronation so dI really did not know all the aspects that hosting a ball entailed. "I will be making an important announcement at the ball, everything must be perfect. There must be no mistakes made, everything must be in immaculate order."

"Of course, Your Majesty I will see to all the preparations myself." He assured me. "You do not need to worry about a thing, I assure you everything will be perfect."

"Thank you Kai." I say softly "Please tend to it right away."

The more I spoke of the ball, the more anxious I became. Talking about it made it real, and I wanted ever so much for everything to be a bad dream that I would soon wake from. After talking to Kai I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt empty inside, cold. Each passing hour meant that the engagement party was drawing closer. Each hour closer and closer to the end of my freedom. All that I could do was cry, all that I wanted to do was cry. I was unable to do anything to stop my engagement, oh how I wanted so badly to stop it. But, my little sister was at the mercy of a complete and utter bastard and I had to help her. I knew I too would soon be at his mercy. Before Hans arrived I did not have plans to marry anytime soon and now, the man that tried to kill my sister and I would become my husband before the end of the year.

I decided that I needed some time alone, so I went up into my study. I needed time to think about what I had done. What my future held and what marrying Hans would mean for me. My mind still wondered about Anna, I never stopped thinking about Anna and I knew that I would have to do everything I could to save her from Hans. I stepped out onto the Balcony, I felt the fresh air on my face, the light breeze blowing in my hair. I felt free, it was a strange feeling after being locked up for all those years, hardly coming out of my bedroom. I felt as if nothing could stop me, I could go anywhere, do anything and nobody would tell me to go back, nobody would tell me that I couldn't leave the castle grounds.

I had never expected that I would be a prisoner in my own home again, and never with prince Hans as my husband. I don't expect him to give me much freedom, our entire marriage will be a lie and If he wants to keep it a secret I doubt he would let me past the castle gates. I leaned against the railing of the balcony and cried, I did not want the feeling of freedom to stop. I wanted to feel the wind in my hair, and the sun on my face. No longer did I want to be locked up in my room, or kept from my family. I did not want to marry Prince Hans, I did not want to marry anyone.

"Your Majesty?" Kai said softly walking into the study. I turned around to see him standing at my desk. "I do apologize for bothering you but a letter came for you, the messenger said it was urgent." Kai handed me the letter, I did not recognize the seal.

"Thank you Kai, you may go."

I opened the envelope and to my horror, it was from Hans

Elsa,

I have Eyes all over your castle, and see that you are fulfilling my wishes on time, however I must remind you that If you fail to meet my wishes I will harm your sister. Meet me in the courtyard at 12:00 midnight underneath the large oak tree in your garden. Do not let anybody see you.

Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles

I tossed the letter in the fire, not believing the nerve that prince Hans had. I did wonder what he could possibly want that he could not have told me on the boat last night or in the letter that was just delivered to me.

I had been planning to head to bed early but the news of Hans wanting me to visit him in the courtyard had me on edge and I decided that I could not sleep. It was still early on in the day and I still had to attend dinner tonight and then I had a meeting with some of the staff afterwards to discuss the details of the ball. It seemed that even when I decided to try and take a day off a number of people still needed me and there were still tasks that needed to be tended to. I sighed it was getting late and it was almost dinner. I thought it would be best to clean up before the meal, so I went to my room and began to get ready.

I just couldn't shake the anxious feeling away, I was angry with Hans, worried about our meeting, the engagement, and the marriage. Every moment I felt on edge loud noises set me off, people whispering made me paranoid. I was constantly worrying that somebody would find out about what I was doing. Slowly I cleaned myself up and headed for the dining hall. When I entered everyone stood, as they always did. I wondered if that would stop once I married Hans. A Queen is second to her husband, I wondered if my staff would continue to treat me the same way they do now, after I am married.

"Good evening everyone." I say taking my seat at the head of the table, just in time for dinner to be served. "I trust that you all had a productive day."

I made small talk with the staff sitting around me, word of the ball had spread amongst the staff and I could hear chatter about it from the various members of my staff that were seated along the table. After dinner I meet with some of the staff members to discuss the details of the party.

"I will need a cake, chocolate." I say "And various other party foods, similar to my coronation party will do." I look over to Kai "The decorations should be elegant." I say "My announcement is very important and I want the party to be sophisticated. Please make an appointment with the seamstress, Anna, Kristoff and I will all need new outfits for this special occasion."

"Of course Your Majesty right away." Kai said

"Wonderful, you are all dismissed." I say "Thank you all for your time."

I headed to my room, by now I felt like my heart was beating so fast it would beat right out of its spot in my chest. My Anxiousness about my meeting with Hans tonight was getting worse. All that I hoped for was for this day to be over, for this week to be over. I turned into my bedroom and closed the door, pacing back and forth my mind filled with worry. There were still hours to go until I had to meet Hans outside, and they were dragging on for what seemed like forever.

"Elsa?" Gerda knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes." I said softly

"Elsa, you left our meeting seeming rather worried. Is there something that has been bothering you?" Gerda was carrying a tray of tea which she had placed on my table and was preparing a cup for me. "I worry about you dear…." She said

Ever since my mother had died, it was always Gerda who helped me, she was the one who took care of me during my childhood. She was always strong, never afraid and one of the only staff members who had known about my magic before it was revealed at my Coronation. "Yes, Gerda I am okay."

"Hun, your face tells me otherwise, now I know you may not want to tell me but please don't suffer in silence." Gerda handed me the cup of tea. "Drink up, and get some rest okay?"

I nodded "Alright, thank you for the tea." I told her

"You let me know if you need to talk, Elsa."

"I will." I nod softly as Gerda leaves the room.

I wait many hours, staring at the walls as I wait for midnight to come around. Finally when the time comes I grab my cloak and sneak outside to meet him in the courtyard. It feels odd to have to sneak around in my own home, being the Queen I should feel that I can do anything that I want to do. But this just feels wrong, I don't want to be questioned or stopped. As I arrived in the courtyard I saw Hans under the tree just as he had promised. I suddenly got a bad taste in my mouth, as if I was going to be sick. But I forced myself onwards, and faced him.

"Ahh Elsa, how kind of you to show up." Hans smiled "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show. You're five minutes late you know." He shook his head. "Very unbecoming…. If you tend to make this lateness a habit perhaps Anna may have to do without a hand?" Hans laughed

I glared at him. "If you hurt my sister ill.."

"You will not make any threats, Elsa. Remember…. You are to be the perfect wife for me and you will show your future husband a little more respect that this. Are we understood?"

"Yes Prince Hans." I say solemnly

"Good, now the reason I've brought you here is to give you this, no woman is complete without one, the mark that a man now owns her." Hans pulled out a ring and slipped it on my finger quicker than I could blink.

I wanted to be mad, but all I could do was cry, I did this to myself. "Don't cry." Hans spat. "You're pathetic, I'm done with you for now I will see you during our engagement party." He left promptly after that leaving me alone in tears in the courtyard. I forced myself back up to my bedroom, my vision blurry from tears, I was dizzy and nauseated and became sick all over the floor. My stomach continued to ache and I was sick until there was nothing left in my stomach to come back up. All I wanted was for this to end, I wanted Hans gone and I wanted Anna safe. Knowing Anna would have to spend yet another night locked up in Hans' clutches made me feel even more ill.

It wasn't long before Gerda found me, in a pile of my own sick on the floor. Apparently The guards had alerted her that I was not sounding so well and they insisted she check on me. She took me to the bath, and helped me out of my clothes she pulled the ring from my finger and set it insides a small box on the table beside us but didn't ask any questions. The entire time she helped me wash up we were silent, I was exhausted.

"There we are." Gerda helped me out of the bath, she dried me off and I slipped on a nightdress. "You should get some rest Elsa" Gerda walked me over to the bed. She placed the box with the ring on my nightstand. "Goodnight my dear." She said extinguishing the lantern at my bedside. "Sleep well, Elsa."

* * *

 **Please leave me a review! I will respond to all of them! Tell me how I'm doing!**


	3. For My Sister

I woke up the next morning, feeling just as sick as I had been the previous night. The thought of being engaged to Hans was absolutely sickening, I was giving up far more than just my hand in marriage. I pulled myself up sitting on the edge of my bed, the ring was safe in its small box on my nightside table. I regretted my decisions for a moment but then remembered that this was something I had to do, I had to keep my family safe. I no longer knew who was loyal to me, and If I were to have denied Hans, Anna would be dead. The only thought that gave me a slight bit of hope was Hans' desire to be a good ruler, at least he wouldn't make the people of my country suffer. That I could hold onto, and I could only hope that the people of my kingdom would continue to be happy.

I slipped out of my nightdress and into one of my more casual day dresses, one I had not worn in quite some time. Today, I knew I had to work as I had been so occupied the past couple of days I had not been able to get much paperwork done. I walked over to the vanity and looked in the mirror. I looked broken, defeated, sad. I tied my hair back neatly and slipped the ring on my finger. I hated it, the ring itself was nice enough, simple, elegant. But I hated what it stood for, last night in the courtyard, Hans had told me he owned me now. He said I was his, implying that marrying him, having children was the only use I could have. I wiped away a few tears that had formed in my eyes and left my bedroom.

"Your Majesty? You are needed in the study right away." Kai said. "Urgent matters they must be tended to immediately."

I nod once. "Of course" together we walk over to the study, several men are already waiting around the table for me.

"Queen Elsa, we have grown concerned for you. You seem different, you aren't behaving as you normally do. The council has decided that you are to take the rest of the week off and rest."

I looked shocked, I really could not fathom why they would rush me into the study for this. "Would you be saying this if I were a man?" I ask them. "I assure you that I am just fine, there is nothing for you to worry about. I have had much on my mind to be concerned about, my announcement and the upcoming ball. Anna leaving for the week, there is no need for me to take the rest of the week off, some work will be good to distract me from all my worries." I say confidently. "I have no need for a break, please now, leave me in peace to resume my duties. I wish to not be bothered."

One by one the councilmen leave. "The nerve they have to tell me what to do." I say to myself. "They would never treat my father like that, never. I have to work twice as hard as a man, for half of the respect." I mutter to myself picking some books off the shelf and taking them back to my desk with me. One is filled with maps, the other all the information Arendelle has about our new trade partner. I stayed in the study for hours, working, reading and mapping out the most efficient trade routes to our new partner. Doing all this work made me wonder how much influence I would have once I got married, mother and father were always working together but something made me doubt that Hans would let me having any hand in running Arendelle once we were married.

"Elsa?" Gerda opened the door carrying a tray of food. "You haven't eaten yet dear…"

"I wasn't hungry." I told her "I do not believe that I have fully recovered from last nights episode, my stomach is in knots. I do not think that I can keep anything down yet."

"You should at least drink." She insists

I shuffled some papers about on my desk, a few fall to the floor. I reach down to pick them up, but sway back and forth slightly as I do. Gerda sets the tray down and fetches the papers for me.

"Elsa, you really aren't well. Please sit, take a drink, take a break."

I sit on my chair and Gerda hands me a cup of tea. "I'm okay." I tell her. "I've just got a lot on my mind, my work helps keep me distracted, please leave me to it. I need to be alone…"

Gerda looks disappointed but, she doesn't say another word and leaves me to my work. Even though she doesn't speak her face is full of concern, I know that she suspects all isn't right with me. I am glad that she does not question me any further, I would hate to let something slip out about Prince Hans and end up with my sister dead. The next time I look up a tall man has entered my study. "Queen Elsa? The seamstress is here to fit you with your dress… and make some alterations."

"Send her in." I reply getting up from my chair. I had forgotten that my fitting was today, it had completely slipped my mind, as I was so occupied with other thoughts.

"Good morning your majesty." She smiles, its Elena, the same young girl who made the dress for my Coronation.

"Good morning Elena."

"You remember my name?" She asks surprised. "I did not think you would remember me."

"Of course, you made the dresses Anna and I wore for My Coronation day, how could I forget." I smile at her as she reveals the dress to me. "its beautiful." I tell her. The dress, which I requested be blue, the same shade of blue as my winter dress is. Has lace sleeves and a crystal like bodice, the fabric began to flow out towards the ground right around my hips. I was ecstatic of course, it was gorgeous I started to cry. Everything was so perfect and I was overjoyed with the way the dress turned out, but I wished I had it made under happier circumstances. I wish that it could've have been the dress I would wear to my 'real engagement party' if I were ever to have one.

"Are you happy with it?" Elena asked I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, very." I tell her. "Its incredible, I love it."

"I don't mean to pry Your Majesty but you seem upset. I know its not my place to ask questions but is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes." I say quickly. "No need to worry about me, I just have some very important matters to take care of and it has rendered me quite nervous, I have been a slight bit overwhelmed as of late. I am just relieved to see such wonderful work on my gown."

Elena puts some pins in the dress, shifts some fabric around and then helps me out of it. "I should have the alterations finished by this evening and the gown delivered back to you by tomorrow your majesty."

"Thank you Elena, you may go."

I return to my desk, I still have many more papers left to go through before the day comes to an end. Spending the last two days so focused on Hans and the preparations for the ball has left me with quite the number of paperwork that needed to be caught up on.

My mind starts to wander, I think of Anna and everything that Hans had said to me that night on the ship. He had infiltrated my guard, and one step out of line would end up with my loved ones dead. Part of me dreaded the night of my engagement party. Another part of me could not wait because I would get to see Anna again, Hans would have to bring her back. If he did not people would question why Anna had not returned from the mountain with kristoff and the lie Hans instructed me to tell everyone; that Anna had gone up to the camp with kristoff for the week. Would never hold up, Kristoff would return without her, knowing nothing of the charade I've been putting on, people would start to question us. Hans would have to bring her back, he just had to his plan wouldn't work unless he allowed Anna to attend the party.

I pulled myself out of thought and began my work, trade deals, building repairs, security reports, treasury reports, assets report. I was practically drowning in them. Sometimes I did wish that I had some help with all the papers. Reading and understanding was one thing, but making the decisions that would affect my country fell on my shoulders entirely. Anna could very well read and understand paperwork, but I was the one that had the power to make all the choices and one wrong choice could harm many people. It was at times like this I did wish I had a King, I knew I soon would I just wish it was somebody who loved me, somebody who wasn't Prince Hans. I really wanted a partnership in ruling Arendelle, I felt that Hans would be more of my dictator than a partner. I wonder if he would even allow my in the study when he became the King.

"Your Majesty, more reports." One of the men came in the study, with a large stack of papers neatly resting in his hands.

"Thank you please just set them on the desk right there." The man carefully placed the papers on my desk.

"Your Majesty, there is one more matter that must be taken care of. There have been some ships spotted by the Royal Navy, we suspect they are your guests beginning to arrive for the Ball."

"Oh right of course." I say, a stunned look on my face. I had forgotten about the guests entirely, I stand up from my chair and look directly at him. "Please have the staff prepare the rooms, ensure my guests are greeted at the docks and that their belongings are brought up to their bed chambers. Make sure that my guests have everything they need and that nobody is left untended to. I would also like the kitchen staff to have food prepared for their arrival, it is most likely that they will be famished from their journey." He nods

"Of Course Queen Elsa, I will see to it right away."

"Alert me when the first ships arrives to our docks, so that I may go down to properly greet our guests."I order taking a seat back at my desk.

"Yes My Queen." He bows and ducks out of the room.

I kept wondering about Anna, I hoped that she was alive and that she knew I was doing everything I could to bring her back to me.

* * *

"Hello Anna" Hans says

"You won't get away with this." I coughed "Elsa will find a way to get out of this!" I jerk forwards trying to get out of the chains Hans has restrained me with.

"Oh Anna, you have not changed a bit since I met you a year ago, still so naïve. Everything Elsa is doing is for you, to keep you alive." Hans' voice rings in my ears, its evil, malicious and taunting he smiles at me as if he has just won everything. "If it weren't for you, your sister would not be in this mess…. Actually I think that she would have been better off without you from the beginning. Wouldn't she? Aren't you the reason that Elsa was locked away in the first place?"

"Stop." I say almost in tears, my throat closes tighter. I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. I did not want to believe him but a part of me still believed that it was true. If I was never born, Elsa would not have been locked away all those years. She would have been free.

"Oh but Anna? It is true? You wouldn't listen and as a result, Elsa injured you and she was locked away. If you were never a part of Elsa's life, she would be free."

Hans neared me, he wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes. "Now Anna, I have a few conditions that you are going to follow. If you don't I will kill your ice harvester, and I will make Elsa suffer." Hans smiled maliciously at me. "You will remain quiet about all that has happened on this ship, you will act perfectly. You will not say a thing against me. If you tell anyone that my marriage with your sister isn't true, I will know and kristoff will die, am I understood?"

"Wait….what?" It was the first time I had heard anything about my sister being forced to marry Hans. "You…. You're making Elsa Marry you?" I ask still in shock

"Yes, and she has agreed, so I trust that you will agree as well?." He pauses for a few seconds. "Won't you Anna?" his tone becomes angrier and angrier with each word.

"Yes, Prince Hans." I mutter solemnly hanging my head.

"Good." He says picking my chin up with his fingertips. "You have no idea how much I will enjoy tearing apart everything your sister is. I will break her, you think she had it hard for those ten years of isolation." He chuckled. "You just wait until she spends ten days with me…. Elsa doesn't know the meaning of hard." Hans drops my chin.

"You're a monster." I hiss, within seconds after I make that comment I feel blood dripping down the side of my face.

"You'll have some more respect for your future King, Anna." Hans says shaking out his hand, I remain silent and for a long time so does he. Eventually he leaves me alone and I start crying, I miss Elsa. My heart aches for her and I know that all she must want is to be free of this tragedy.

* * *

I sat at my desk for the longest time, filing and signing paper after paper. I needed something to keep myself distracted, something to take my mind off of my sister. Even so, no matter how many papers I signed and filed, I could still only think about Anna.

"Elsa my love, its nearly midnight…. You should get some rest." Gerda said sweetly walking through the doors to my study. She is careful to be quiet, as most of the staff have already headed off to bed.

"What? That time already?" I ask "I missed dinner?"

"You did." Gerda said Calmly.

"What about my guests?" I ask her? "I was told that their ships were spotted by the Navy."

"They should be at the docks by morning." She tells me. "Now, off to bed with you, you have a big day tomorrow. Many of your guests should be arriving tomorrow, and you should be well rested when you greet them." She smiles down at me reaching for my hand, she can tell that I am exhausted.

Gerda accompanies me to my room, I sit on the chair in front of my mirror as she brushes out my hair. "Did my mother and father always love each other? Or was their marriage arranged for them?"

"Well, your mother met your father at a ball Arendelle hosted. Your father seemed quite fond of her, he asked her to dance right away. Out of all the ladies in the crowd, he picked your mother right away. There was not one other girl that he fancied a dance with. From the moment those two met they had a liking for each other, it was not even a week before your father asked her hand in marriage."

I sigh softly and close my eyes. Gerda continues brushing out my hair. "Is there something I can do?" She asks. Clearly aware that something is awry. "I do not like to see you so upset, Elsa."

"No." I tell her simply. "I'm just Exhausted from the days work is all, I had a large workload to catch up on as well as some final preparations for the ball."

Our conversation is left at that, and I am positive that she knows there is something wrong. She helps me out of my dress and I slip into my favourite blue nightdress. "You can ask me for anything, you know." She tells me. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." Gerda smiles softly "Goodnight Elsa"

"Goodnight." I say softly

I lie awake in bed for hours, staring at the canopy above my bed. I wish that Anna was here, I wished that my life was different. All I can think of is Anna on that ship, chained up under lock and key. Here I was again, safe in my own room. For hours upon hours all I do is lie in bed and think of my sister, unable to close my eye, for If I do, all I can imagine are the horrors that await my sister and I, once I am married. I try to think of all the possibilities that would get me out of this mess, but none seem to be feasible. After hours of restless tossing and turning I get up, the sky outside is still black. The world has not yet woken and everything is silent, all there is to be hear is the slight shuffling sounds of my guard walking the castle halls.

I grab my travelling cloak and walk outside my room. "Queen Elsa, what wakes you at this hour?"

"Could not fall asleep." I respond simply with a soft smile. "I thought some air would do my mind well."

"Please, allow me to accompany you." He says

"I will be fine on my own, thank you." I walk outside and breath in the fresh air, in a few hours the sun will rise again. It will be a new day, my last day of freedom. In two days I was going to be engaged and then, the freedom I had so desperately craved all those years will be taken from me.


	4. The End of Freedom

I wake to the sun shining through the curtains, I stepped out onto the balcony. My last day of freedom, tomorrow I would be engaged. The thought of that made me shiver, but I had more to worry about that just an engagement party. My little sister, and kristoff I would have to make sure he knew of our arrangement before he came back. I could go up to the camp today and explain to him what was going on, and that the entire castle believed Anna had been with him the whole week.

I return inside and shut the balcony doors. I bathed, and for a moment the relaxation felt peaceful. If it weren't for Hans, it could have been like this forever. But instead of forwards I had gone backwards, I had gone up to the attic and brought down several pairs of gloves that I was keeping in my night table by my bed and one in the drawer of my desk in the study, just in case I ended up needing them. It was a worse now, worse than it had been in a long time.

After a while, I got out and dried myself off slipping into one of my more elegant dresses. I had to leave the castle today and I wanted to look my best. I do my hair, and slip on the ring, sighing softly, it's the last day that I will be free, probably the last day ever. I do not know what my future with Hans holds for me. I do not know what it means for Anna or for my Kingdom. I grab my cloak and leave my room, heading outside "I'm going up to the Ice Harvesting camp to visit." I tell my guards. "Ill be back by three o clock."

I walk into the stables and take my horse, I haven't ridden In a long time. I had not gone riding in a long time and with the way things were going I do not think that I will be doing very much of it in the future either. "Hello girl." I smile "Ready to go? We're going to visit Kristoff, up in the mountains." A young boy, who had been tending to the stables bring the saddle over for me and helps me up. I leave the castle grounds, the fresh air feels so nice, the weather is wonderful. I ride up into the mountains, I cannot remember the last time I came here, it has been quite a while. With all the work I have to do I rarely get the chance to travel into the mountains. I near the camp, and saunter straight into the middle looking around for Kristoff.

"Your Majesty." A chorus sounds and the men stop their work to greet me.

"I have to speak with kristoff, where is he?" I ask getting off my horse. "I have some urgent matters to discuss with him." I look at the man nearest me, he doesn't seem to know where kristoff is as he just keeps staring at me blankly as if I've grown a second head. The other men all have similar looks plastered on their faces.

"He went home, three days ago." One of the men said. "We haven't seen him since."

I stare at him shocked. "What? What do you mean he went home?" I ask. "I haven't seen him…" in the back of my mind I figure out exactly where he is. Hans must have taken him, how else would he have known that Kristoff was supposed to be at the camp this week. I should have clued into that when Hans told me to lie of Anna's whereabouts. He must have known Kristoff was up at the camp when he asked me to tell everyone Anna went to visit him there. I silently curse myself for being so stupid. "Thank you." I say getting back on my horse, the men continue staring up and me. "Carry on." I tell them as I turn around and head towards where Hans has his ship docked.

I travel through the woods, the ship is quite a ways from the Castle, which is probably why he has gone unspotted for so many days.

"Prince Hans, it's Queen Elsa she's nearing the ship." I hear one of his men shout.

Hans comes down from his ship and greets me. "Brave of you to come here Elsa, I see you're wearing my ring, lovely isn't it?" He smirks. "It suits you, don't you think?"

I ignore his comment about the "Do you have Kristoff?" I state glaring down at him.

"Oh, She's a smart one isn't she?" Hans looked at the two guards beside him. "Of course I do, what? Did you think that I was going to chance him blowing our little cover story?"

I take a deep breath, trying to hold back my anger. "Hans, let my family go." I tell him.

"You will not make any demands, Elsa. They will be released for our engagement party, not before and If you decide not to announce our marriage…. They'll both die." He smiles proudly.

"You're a despicable human being!" I tell him. "Just let them come home with me! People will wonder why they aren't preparing for the ball!"

"Get down." Hans orders.

I look at him wary, unsure of his intentions.

"Now. Elsa." His guards 'help' me down which was more like a forceful pulling. Hans stands in front of me and before I could think, I'm lying on the ground my lip bleeding. "You will listen to me, understand. I will release them when I so choose, you will make no more demands or the next time you see your family they will be lying in their graves." He grasps a handful of my hair and pulls my head up so that our faces meet. "Understand me wench?" He asks.

I don't say anything for a while.

"I said, do you understand me wench!" He yelled violently pulling my head back.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!"I shout squeezing my eyes shut. "Let me go please."

Hans throws me forwards. "You will not return here, ever. You will wait for further instructions you understand me Elsa?"

"Yes, Hans." I say getting up from the ground I brush the dirt off my dress. I grab the reins of my horse and start walking away. I almost could not believe that Kristoff not only had Anna, but he had Kristoff too. I wonder if Anna and Kristoff know that they are both behind held captive by Hans, I wonder if they've seen each other or if they've been hurt.

I return to the castle, my dress is still dirty from my encounter with Hans, and I've got a bloody lip. "Oh Queen Elsa, what have you done?" Two of the ladies who meet me at the doors begin to fuss about.

"I feel, I'm fine." I tell them pushing away. "I'm just going to go upstairs and wash up." I pause for a moment. "Alone." I add.

My entire body feels heavy as I walk up the stairs, like the weight of the entire world is resting on my shoulders. Tomorrow was the day that I would be engaged, more guests would begin to arrive. The thought reminded me that I should clean up and be available to greet the ones arriving later this afternoon. As I walk upstairs I hope to avoid any of the other staff members but Gerda is already in my bedroom, tidying up. "Elsa?" she looked up at me, I tried to turn my head the other way so she would not see my bleeding lip. However, she notices my dress right away. "Oh Elsa? You've ruined your dress? What on earth happened to you?"

Gerda rushed over to me and despite my efforts to keep my lip hidden, she spots it right away. "Elsa?" She says. "Come, let s get you cleaned up." Gerda makes me sit down on the chair and grabs the wash basin, she cleans the bloops off my lip. She pulls a new dress out of the wardrobe, I try to keep my mind of the fact that Hans has my only two family members.

"You have some guests arriving soon, they should be at the docks within the hour." Gerda says helping me re-do my make up to cover up the red marks on my face. I don't speak for the rest of the time Gerda is here, my hair has become a mess, so she redoes it for me. "Elsa." She starts brushing my hair out. "I just can't believe that nothing is going on, I just hope you are okay." Gerda told me.

I bite my lip nervously. I really wish that It was okay. I already felt as though I was suffering and Hans wasn't even living with me yet. I just stare at myself in the mirror for a long time watching Gerda brush and style my hair. "Elsa?" She said again softly "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I tell her. "I'm sorry, I just had quite a fall outside and I'm just a little nervous for my announcement tomorrow." I tell her. "It is quite the announcement."

Gerda smiles and finishes up my hair. "Are you ready to meet your guests?" She asks. I nod softly and leave my room, two guards walk behind me and escort me downstairs. Three guests are already waiting for me, I don't recognize them. They certainly weren't at my coronation and they have a small child with them.

"Your Majesty" They say as I walk down the stairs. "I'm King Arthur and this is my Wife Queen Elena and our daughter Elenor, from the Western Isles."

"Welcome to Arendelle." I smile softly. "Thank you for coming, Kai will show you up to your rooms. Dinner will be at six o clock. If you would like a tour of the kingdom Kai will be able to set you up with one of our staff." I nod at Kai and smile softly. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Elenor is only about five years old she smiles at me turning around and around in her dress. "Do you have any kids." She asks me. Her mother looks at her sternly. "Queen Elsa?" I laugh a little. "No, I don't Princess, but if you go visit the village I'm sure you can say hello to the children there." The child's parents thank me again and Kai take them up to their rooms.

More guests come and go and after a long afternoon of greeting them, It's finally time for me to make an appearance at dinner. I quickly head up to my room and freshen up as I leave I see the little girl Elenor wandering in the hallway. "Princess Elenor, Are you lost? Where are you going?" She shrugs "Mama and papa are busy…. Kai said I could read a book in the library but I got bored." She says slowly. Rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Come on." I hold my hand out to her. "I will take you down to dinner with me." She takes my hand and we walk down to dinner. I start to wonder if I would be a good mother should Hans and I have a child together. I feel sick to my stomach thinking about the possibility of even having a child with that awful little man. When I arrive in the dinning hall one of the ladies take Elenor and find her a seat at the table. I walk over to my seat at the head of the long dining hall table. Each chair is filled with an important guest, kings, queens and dignitaries from countries all over the world. All of them are here for my engagement party. "Welcome to Arendelle." I say standing. "I trust that you all had safe travels to my kingdom and I do hope you enjoy your stay here in Arendelle. Please make yourselves comfortable here, do not hesitate to ask myself or my staff if you need anything."

I feel slightly awkward making announcements, I've never really had this many guests before and my Coronation party was a complete disaster so I don't feel as though I can really count the times that I addressed the crowd then.

The kitchen staff serve the food, and everybody begins feasting on the dishes. I can tell the staff certainly cooked to impress tonight, the food is absolutely incredible. I figure that Kai must have had a hand in planning the menu to impress our guests. Soon, dinner ends and I excuse myself from the table. Some of the guests leave, and others linger around to chat while the staff begins to clean the dining hall.

I head up to the study, I've still yet to complete a few papers and since the party is tomorrow I would like to get as much as I can done. I knew that Hans would probably be taking over from me as soon as I announce our engagement. I want to clean the study and take anything of importance to me that I do not want Hans getting his hands on. I take some of my fathers books, some of the other heirlooms in the study and bring them over to my desk. I have my mothers crown sitting underneath my coronation day painting, I take her crown in my hands and I hold it for a while. I think of how disappointed my parents would be if they heard that I was getting married to the man who did so much damage to our kingdom. The same man that gave away all of Arendelle's resources during the winter without a second thought, the man that manipulated not only Anna but me and my entire staff.

I stayed awake late into the night, far later than I should have been. I wanted to spend as many waking hours free from Hans Westerguard as I could. I wanted to spend as many hours as Queen Elsa of Arendelle as I could, and not Elsa Westerguard Kings Hans' wife. For most of the night I just sat at my desk, thinking about what I could possibly do to make life with Hans less miserable. I think about My sister and about kristoff, I hope that Hans will release them; that they'll be able return to Arendelle Castle soon.

"You're Majesty? Why are you still awake?" Kai came into the study. "You should rest up for tomorrow."

I look up. "Hmm? Oh yes of course tomorrow my important announcement." I cover my mouth and yawn. "I'll turn in to bed soon, Goodnight Kai." I say softly motioning for him to leave the room. I look out the window, the entire world is dark. But I just can not go to sleep, I know that Anna and Kristoff should be arriving home soon for the engagement party. Hans would have to release them, it would raise questions if my family was not here to hear of my engagement.

Hours later, I can see a flame in the distance. I hope with every fibre of my being that it is Anna an kristoff being returned to me. I quietly walk out of my study, for it is the middle of the night and I do not want to wake anyone. Some of the guards noticed me, two are following me now. Down the stairs and into the entry-way of the castle I near the doors and order the four men standing there to open them for me.

"Open the doors please." I tell them "There is somebody approaching the castle grounds."

I walk out into the evening air, its silent only the sound of the wind rustling through the trees in the courtyard could be heard. As I approach the castle gates I look up at the men guarding them. Ever since the incident of Hans getting onto the grounds I have opted to keep the gates closed during the evening hours.

"Who is approaching the gates." I ask them curiously.

"It's Princess Anna and Kristoff, they've returned home."

I feel absolutely relieved, my heart feels like it may jump out of my chest. "Open the gates at once please." I order.

I pause

There, standing before me is my little sister and Kristoff. "Anna." I say in tears running up to hug her. "I've missed you so much." I tell her. "I was so worried about you, every night….. I just couldn't stop thinking about you….. how are you?"

Anna nods sleepily. "I'm okay elsa….. just tired I would really like to sleep in my own bed." She yawned. Anna paused for a moment I see that concern has started to grown on her face. "What about you Elsa? Are you okay?" We walk away from the guards, so we wont be heard. "You can't marry Hans Elsa, please don't do this. Whatever he is going to do to us is not as bad as what he will do to you if you marry him… not only that what do you think he is going to do to our Kingdom?" Anna asks

"Anna, Hans may be a horrible person, but I do not believe he will be a horrible ruler. Do not worry about Arendelle, I will make sure that everything here stays just the way its always been."

"Please don't do this Elsa, you'll be miserable."

I smile softly "I'd would be more miserable without you…. And he will kill you, and kill Kristoff and all the staff we love, Kai…. Gerda." I hang my head down for a moment. "Nothing, not even a marriage to him would be as bad as losing you." I hug her tightly. "I will be okay, I am sure that Hans is not as scary as he seems."

Anna and I walk back into the castle, I look back once and think about the coming day; and I dread tomorrow the day I finally will be forced to give up my freedom.


	5. The Future of Arendelle

I finally retire for the night, thankful my sister is safe. "Maybe Hans isn't so scary" plays in my head again. Of course he is. He took my sister and Kristoff. He's forcing me into a marriage with him, he is beyond scary.

He is terrifying.

But I did not want to worry Anna. I wanted to seem poised, and confident. I would not give Hans that satisfaction, I would not dare to let him, or let anyone know that I was afraid. When the ruler of a kingdom becomes fearful, people start to worry. I knew that people looked up to me, to make choices for them; I could not let them see me in fear. I would have to remain strong and act as thought the mere thought of marrying Hans did not make me want to become sick.

Just as I am about to lie down, Anna comes into my room in her pyjamas. "Can I sleep here?" She asks almost in tears. "Elsa please don't marry him" She comes and sits down on my bed before I get a chance to respond to her question. "Please Elsa, I don't want him living here; I'm afraid of him." Anna has her arms wrapped around her tiny form. "Elsa, he's an awful man, he hurt us." Anna lowers her head, sniffling. "He is going to hurt you too." Anna pauses "Please, Elsa. You can't marry him." She is practically begging me now. "Please Elsa, He's terrible!" Anna sobs holding onto me tightly. "Elsa I don't want to have to be afraid in my own home. Don't do this" She says again.

I wrap my arm around my sister. "It will be alright." I tell her. "You are safe here with me. Hans isn't going to hurt you again I promise." I smile softly. "You can stay with me tonight."

"Elsa, we can find another way, please I don't want you to be miserable."

"Anna, Hans has infiltrated our Guard, I do not know who is loyal to us anymore, and who Hans has convinced to be a part of his plans. I can not refuse his hand in marriage, they would hurt us. We can not leave the kingdom; Arendelle would suffer under Hans' rule."

Anna shakes her head slowly. "Elsa, you will be miserable married to Hans, if we leave….."

I cut Anna off right away. "If we leave Hans will kill our friends, our staff and he would ruin our kingdom. Sometimes we have to do what we fear the most. I have to ensure the safety of our kingdom. There is no way I can do that If we leave Arendelle."

Anna sighs deeply. "Alright" she says.

Even though Anna is next to me all night I don't sleep well. When I wake up, I'm exhausted. Anna is still asleep in my bed and I decide not to wake her for a while.

I Get dressed and do my hair in it's usual side braid. My crown sits on a little box in front of the vanity, I do not wear it everyday. But today was one of the days I was expected to wear it, Especially since we had company in the castle. I fixed it neatly into my hair, finished washing up and headed to my study to complete my work for the morning.

I walk into the study, my study. This will be the last day I sit in my desk, after becoming engaged I will no longer have as much power as I used too. Once we are married Hans will be able to make rules, proclamations and laws, he could even raise taxes and make or abolish trade deals and peace agreements. I take a seat at my desk and breathe deeply, I really have made quite the mess for myself.

"Your Majesty?" Kai opens the door slowly. "Your Guests are waiting downstairs for breakfast." He tells me. "There are last minute preparations for your event tonight that you have to tend to afterwards."

"Of course." I say. "I will be down right away." I finish writing and signing some papers and leave them sitting neatly on my desk. I really do not want to get up and attend breakfast. I wish that I did not have to face these people, people who came into Arendelle that I hardly knew. For Some of them, I had no idea where they came from or what their names were.

I walk to the dinning hall slowly. My heart feels as thought it may jump out of my chest sink into the ground beneath my feet. Each step I take becomes harder and harder to manage. I do not want to face my guests, or Hans. I do not want to fake my excitement and pretend that my engagement is a joyous occasion. I would rather go back to life alone, locked up in my room that marry Hans.

My guests stand to greet me, I take my place at the head of the table and greet my guests before taking my seat. The man beside me, whom I have not met before leans over towards me. "Queen Elsa, are you planning on getting married? You really can not expect to run a Kingdom without a man can you?" He asks.

I stare at him blankly. "That is none of your concern sir, Arendelle is a prosperous kingdom and I am sure of my capabilities."

"But you are a woman." He says

I hold my breath. "I am also the Queen, and I do ask that you respect me in my own kingdom."

The captain of the Guard, Henrik approaches him. "Sir, I must ask you to leave, we do not tolerate disrespectful behaviour towards or Monarch."

The man scoffs. "In my kingdom, a man would never be asked to leave a room." He gets up from his seat and turns to face Henrik

"Perhaps you should go back there." He says.

The man gives the both of us a distasteful look before walking out of the hall.

"Thank you, I should have just told him to leave myself. I just….. I'm nervous." I tell him. I met Henrik a long time ago. His father was the Captain of the Guard years ago; when our parents were still alive. He too died in the shipwreck along with our parents. They had all been travelling together. Henrik and I used to play together as children when our parents would hold meetings; before I was locked away.

He smiles softly. "I know what is going on, I will be watching you closely. You let me know if you need me, although I am sure you are capable." He leaves before I have a chance to respond and takes up his position along the north wall of the dining hall, overlooking the crowd.

I watch my guests eat, not bothering to take a bite of food myself. One by one they slowly finish their meals and the staff clear the food from the table.

"Is the meal not to your liking, Your Majesty? Should I have the kitchen staff prepare something else for you?"

"No thank you." I say slowly moving ever so slightly out of the way so the girl can pick up my plate. "Please bring some tea up to my study. I have some business matters to tend to before tonight's event."

I stand and face the table dismissing my guests before walking out of the hall.

Several members of the council are waiting for me, I have yet to inform them of my announcement. None of them know that I plan to reveal my engagement to Hans this evening, none of them have even noticed the ring that I so regrettably wear on my finger.

"Queen Elsa, everything Is all set for this evenings ball." One said "The kitchen staff are finishing the food and drink menu up as we speak, the music has been approved and the performers are ready for tonight…. We understand that you are going to be making quite the announcement? Is there anything you will be requiring for that?"

"No, everything seems to be in order. Thank you, now I must get back to work. I have got some important papers to finish before the ball tonight and I must get them done as soon as possible. Please, leave me be now."

I sit alone at my desk for a couple hours, until It is time to go get ready for the night. Gerda Is waiting for me in my room. "Elsa, darling lets get you ready!" She smiles softly. "Such a beautiful dress." I know that she is aware of the situation, she seems to be trying to keep me happy. I appreciate the effort and do not have the heart to tell her that nobody, no matter how cheerful could make the best of this situation.

She helps me into the dress and I sit patiently as she fixes my hair. "You look beautiful." She tells me.

I can not help but start to cry, I don't want to do this. "Thank you." I whisper Anna comes into my room, already in her dress, she looks incredible but she doesn't look happy.

I slowly stand and walk towards Anna "You have to be convincing." I tell her. "Be happy for me, or the guests won't believe us."

Anna looks at me sadly. "Are you sure we can't just run now?" She asks.

"As much as I would like to leave the kingdom with you Anna, I have to stay In Arendelle."

Anna and I walk alongside each, the ballroom is already full of chatter. The crowd makes it incredibly warm and congested. Something I believe I will never become accustomed to. Music plays loudly and the staff severe food and drinks to the guests. Anna stands at my side, and we just watch. We watch as people laugh and dance, we watch the most reserved guests standing on the sidelines sipping their glasses of wine.

"I never thought I would be so displeased to be at a party." Anna whispered to me. "I wonder If we will ever have another one? Do you suppose Hans will keep the both of us locked up?"

I give her a nervous smile. "Please try and have a good time, alright? I have yet to see him. Hopefully he's drowned on that ship of his." I paused for a moment and noticed that Anna seemed to look quite nervous. Her face was full of worry. "Try not to think about him Anna, I will try my best to keep him away from you."

It has been a few hours into the night and I have yet to see any sign of Hans. "Maybe he isn't going to show." Anna comes up to me she's holding her dress in her hands so she doesn't trip on the bottom.

Before I could reply, a guard taps me on the shoulder. He grabs my arm and whispers in my ear. "Come with me please." I follow him out into the hallway, confused at first. Then I see Hans, dressed in a new suit, much fancier as it looked quite a bit more extravagant that the one he wore to my coronation a year prior.

"Hello, Elsa." He said smiling. "It's nice to see you again." He smirked

"I can not say the same for you Prince Hans." I tell him.

Hans glares at me. "There will be no tolerance this disrespectful behaviour of yours Elsa." He said "I suggest that this be the last time you speak to me like that with such discontent, or I will make it the last time. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" I say regrettably."

Now, It is time to make your announcement" he picked up my hand and inspected the ring. "You will make your announcement, I will join you and the front of the room. You shall act as thought this is the best night of your life. You will convince them you are madly in love with me. Understand?" He said looking down at me.

"Yes." I say softly nodding.

"Good." Hans lets go of my Hand. "Now, go make your announcement. I will be waiting."

I return to the ballroom and tell Kai that I am ready to make my announcement to the party guests. I take my spot at the front of the room. Anna is speaking to kristoff in the corner.

"Ahem, Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle has gathered you all here today for a very special announcement. Please, give her your attention."

I step forwards nervously, my hands shake. "I have brought you all here today, not only for this ball; but for a very special announcement. It is with great pleasure to share with you that I'm engaged." Elsa smiled. "To prince Hans of the southern isles. We shall soon be married and I would like all of you to attend our wedding."

I watch Hans come out of the crowd as the guests clap and offer loud cries of congratulations. Hans wraps his arms around me, he leans in towards me and kisses my cheek. "I am so pleased I will be able to take Elsa as my wife."

His arm is wrapped tightly around me, he keeps his arm around me the entire night. Keeping me close as we speak to the guests. I rarely ever get a word in as we walk around and greet them.

The same man comes up to us, the one that was asked to leave at breakfast. "So you have found a man Queen Elsa. You're lucky, I do not suspect your Kingdom would have lasted very long without one."

Hans looked at him, with the same distasteful look Henrik had. "Who may I ask are you to speak to my future wife with such utter disrespect?" He asks

"Lord Aryn of the Northern Isles." He responds "Where I live, the women are for nothing more than producing heirs and looking pretty at a mans side."

"Well, Lord Aryn I believe that your values do not match that of Arendelles. You should learn to respect women."

When I heard Hans speak, all I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to scream that he was a liar, that he was just playing a game; acting. He was trying to make himself sound believable; like he really cared for me.

I knew better, I knew he did not.


End file.
